


Listening

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lot can be learned from listening. Pre-slash, AU/AH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listening

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Your study group ordered pizza to the library and you let me have some.

Alec had been at this table in the library for the past four hours. Psychology textbooks were spread out to one side, his laptop in the middle and his notebook on the other side. Pens and highlighters of various colors were lined up next to his notebook. He had put his earbuds in two hours ago when another group of students had come in, claiming the table next to him. He didn’t mind sharing his study space but…they could be a little quieter about it.

 

The smell of melted cheese, pepperoni and sausage made Alec’s stomach growl. Looking up he saw a pretty girl with hair so blonde it looked white handing money over to a pizza delivery guy. Really? They couldn’t have left to get the pizza? Alec sighed, apparently too loudly because one of the guys at the table looked over at him. Alec blushed when the guy smiled at him; he quickly looked back at his notes.

 

Moments later a slice of pizza on a couple sheets of folded paper was laid on his textbook. Alec looked up to find the guy that had smiled at him standing next to his table. The guy raised a hand, tapping his ear with a finger.

 

Alec reached up and pulled one of his earbuds out. “Uh…hi?”

 

“It sounded like you might be a little hungry.” Alec felt his cheeks warm. “We have plenty so I thought I’d share.”

 

“Oh well…thanks…ah…”

 

The guy flourished his hands in the air as he bowed. “Magnus, Magnus Bane. And you are?”

 

“Alex-I mean I’m Alec.”

 

“Hm, Alec you say? I imagine that’s short for Alexander.” Magnus grinned with Alec gave a small nod. “Well, I will leave you to your studying but if you would like to join us for another slice, feel free.” Magnus winked before he turned and went back to his group of friends.

 

Alec watched him go and then looked at the slice of pizza. He shook his head, trying to go back to studying. After five minutes, Alec couldn’t ignore the pizza anymore. He was very hungry. Picking up the slice, he took a bite and nearly choked when he saw a phone number written on the paper underneath. Alec's eyes snapped over to the other table, finding Magnus watching him. Swallowing hard, Alec pulled out his cell phone and opened a new text message. Moments later he watched as Magnus looked down at his own phone.

 

_Thank you._


End file.
